


Seeking

by socyd



Series: Finding, Seeking, Keeping [2]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socyd/pseuds/socyd
Summary: Shani faces the consequences of her actions.Sequel to FindingPart 2 of the Finding, Seeking, Keeping Trilogy
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega, Kenny Omega/Original Character(s)
Series: Finding, Seeking, Keeping [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/986223
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Seeking (2017)

Shani knew she was in love with him from the moment they met. She smiled to herself as she stood at the patio door, watching as this perfect being swam laps in their modest pool.

“Mommy, why you smiling like that?” asked the little boy with bright eyes and sun-kissed highlighted chestnut curls, brought on by the many hours he spent in the pool.

“Taiyo, I’m just smiling because I love you so much.”

“I love you too mama.” The little boy’s face lit up even more before he jumped his small wet body into Shani’s arms. Everything about Taiyo reminded Shani of his father.

***2011***

“What do you mean, you can’t give me my birth control shot?” Shani asked sternly.

“Well, it seems that you are pregnant,” came the reply from the doctor.

“Pregnant?”

“Well, you _did_ miss your last shot. Did you have intercourse during that time?”

“That sounds so formal, but yes, I know who the father is.”

“Ms. Jordan-” the doctor continued delicately, “-do you need any sort of help? You don’t have to decide what to do right now but the longer you wait the more limited your options.”

Shani barely heard the words of the doctor as she thought about the life changing news she had just received. Should she tell Kenny? How would she even track him down?

“Ms. Jordan.” Dr. Furet’s voice brought Shani out of her thoughts.

“I’m sorry Dr. Furet. I heard you. No need for options. I’m going to keep the baby.”

“Okay, well, Nurse Grant will schedule our next appointment and we’ll go from there.”

***2017***

Shani brought out snacks and helped Taiyo secure a blanket fort for the two to share as they watched wrestling together. Earlier in the year, Shani finally told Taiyo who his father was and ever since, Taiyo wanted to watch every one of Kenny Omega’s matches. It had become a ritual. Every Saturday night, the two would make a fort in the living room, eat snacks, and watch matches. Shani used those matches to teach her young son lessons; tonight would be no different. Tonight, they would be watching Kenny’s final match in DDT. Shani watched Taiyo as he watched his father on the screen, waiting for whatever questions would come her way.

“Why does that man keep trying to make Daddy kiss his friend?” Taiyo asked, referring to the opponent trying to get Kenny and his tag team partner in the Golden Lovers to kiss. This was the moment Shani had been waiting for. Ever since she'd looked up Kenny Omega after finding out she was pregnant all those years ago, and learned about his relationship with Kota Ibushi, she'd wondered how, or even if, she should explain things to her son.

“Well, Daddy likes boys and girls. That man that they are fighting is trying to get Daddy and his friend to like each other.”

Taiyo scrunched up his little face as he thought over the information Shani had given him. “I think Daddy should only kiss his friend if he wants to and if his friend wants to.”

Shani let out a small sigh of relief before adding, “I think you are right, my brilliant boy.”

***2011***

“So are you _ever_ going to tell me who the father is?”

Shani’s friend Shelly had been harassing her nearly nonstop about the identity of the father of her baby.

“Why does it matter?” Shani asked, going into the same answer that she had been giving the past seven or so months.

“I just want to know who that man is that caused my uptight friend to loosen up to the point of giving up control.”

“I promise Shelly when Taiyo is born, I will let you know who his father is.”

“Nah, nope. First you said "after the first ultrasound", then you said "after you found out the sex", now it’s after he’s born. At this rate he’ll be _married_ before I find out who his father is! Is his father that ugly?”

“Gurl, stop,” Shani laughed. “I can assure you his father is not ugly. Far from it.”

“Then why the big secret?”

“Because he doesn’t know, and I’m not sure if I ever want him to find out.”

***2017***

“So, you are telling me that you are finally thinking about telling Kenny?”

Shelly and Shani were having lunch at the local diner, just like they had done every week for years.

“Taiyo is asking questions, so I think it’s time.”

“You know he’s gonna be pissed, right? Like, you left him high and dry and then had his whole child and didn’t tell him,” Shelly said, one eyebrow raised as she waited for her friend to answer.

“Or...” Shani replied finally. “He might not want anything to do with his little brown baby and I was crazy to expose my son to him.”

“ _Shani_ ,” Shelly said exasperatedly. “Do you really think that? You told me about that week in Japan with that hunky muscle nerd. I can’t imagine he would be like that, to not want to be with his child.”

“You don’t know him, Shelly. Hell, I don’t know him.”

“You know him biblically,” Shelly retorted, making suggestive gestures with her fingers.

“I hate you, Shelly.”

“You love me. Now go take that precious little boy to meet his father. Take the verbal beating you will receive like a big girl. You will be better for it.”

“Yeah. Yeah,” Shani said in defeat.

“Shani, have I ever steered you wrong? Don’t answer that. Just do as I say.”

“Okay. I guess I have a trip to plan.”

“Good girl. Now we need to wrap this up; I have a date later.”

“Call me to let me know you made it home safe.”

“Of course, _Mom_ ,” Shelly said, rolling her eyes. “And call me as soon as he finds out. I want to be the first to know Kenny’s reaction to seeing his tiny, tan clone.”

“You just want to gloat.”

“I need to know if I was right or if I need to kill your baby daddy,” Shelly said, waving her knife around.

Shani couldn’t help but laugh. “You are something else.”


	2. Chapter 2

Seeking (2017)

“Happy birthday, Tiger,” Shani said, as she strapped Taiyo in his first-class seat.

“My birthday is tomorrow,” Taiyo said, confusion evident on his adorable round face.

“I know, but where we are going it’s already tomorrow.”

Taiyo scrunched up his nose as if deep in thought before shrugging his tiny shoulders. “We go see wrestle and Mr. Kenny,” the adorable soon-to-be 5 year old said with a huge smile.

“We will watch wrestling. We might see Mr. Kenny.”

“I think we will, he’s my favorite.”

“I know, sweetie. Just remember that, if we don’t see him or he isn’t so nice, Mommy loves you.”

“I love you too Mommy. I love Mr. Kenny too. I think he’ll be nice,” Taiyo said, putting on his headphones and ending the conversation.

“I hope so,” Shani said to herself, settling in for the long flight.

Fourteen hours later, Shani was once again checked into the Hilton Tokyo Odaiba hotel. This time, the curly-haired boy sleeping soundly in bed wasn’t a stranger at all. Taiyo had passed out almost instantly after a brief breakfast. It was 8:30am as Shani stood at the window, a chill running down her spine as she remembered the last time she was at this hotel, staring at the same view of the Rainbow Bridge. Later today could possibly change her life; Shani wasn’t sure if she was ready.

“I might not even see him,” she said to herself, trying desperately to calm her nerves.

The years since Shani walked out of that condo at 3am had been very good to Kenny. He moved on from the smaller promotion he was in, to the biggest wrestling promotion in Japan. Shani had casually kept up with his career, after randomly seeing a social media post about the greatest match ever and seeing his name attached. It was the first match that she allowed Taiyo to watch, and the smart little boy immediately noticed the resemblance.

Shani smiled as she reflected on Taiyo’s first reaction to Kenny: “Ma, he looks like me but big!”

With Kenny’s growing fame, Shani was unsure if it was even possible to get close enough to him so he could meet his son. Despite her warnings, Taiyo was so excited to meet 'Mr. Kenny.' Shani just hoped she’d made the right decision.

That evening, Shani and Taiyo sat in their third-row seats at the historic Korakuen Hall. The time difference had been difficult for mother and son, but a few naps and the nerves helped them stay awake throughout the matches that came before Kenny’s. Once Kenny’s music hit, Taiyo seemed to be recharged. Shani watched Taiyo’s reaction to his father nervously. This was it. This was when she would find out if this trip was worth the cost.

“He pointed at me, Mama!” Taiyo yelled, as he enthusiastically waved at Kenny, who was standing on the ring ropes. When Shani glanced up, she met Kenny’s eyes, as he momentarily stopped acknowledging the crowd to focus on Shani and her son. The moment seemed to last forever as Kenny continued to stare, even as his opponent for the night- Tomohiro-'s music started. Finally regaining focus, Kenny turned his attention back to the ring.

“Mama, he saw us! My daddy saw me.”

“Mr. Kenny. Taiyo, you know you aren’t supposed to call him anything else,” Shani corrected, all the while trying to loosen the knot in her stomach.

“Sorry, Mama.”

“It’s okay, Tiger.” Shani kissed the excited boy on the chestnut curls covering his head before settling in to watch the match.


	3. Chapter 3

Seeking (2017)

As the match ended- with Kenny and his tag team partner Fale laying out their opponents- Kenny Omega made a show of his night ending signature, which included the catchphrase, “Goodbye and Goodnight,” while kissing his finger guns. Taiyo especially loved this part and would often mimic Kenny when watching it on TV. This time was no different.

“There were more kisses this time,” Taiyo acknowledged, doing the gesture again to show his mother.

“I know, Tiger.”

“More kisses for me and Mommy!”

“I don’t know about that.” Shani was slow in gathering their belongings after the show, hoping to be able to see Kenny one last time. 

As the hall emptied, Shani resigned herself to the fact that being third-row would be the closest she would get to the man that changed her life. As Shani and Taiyo exited their aisle, a young Japanese man came running over to them and, though he was severely out of breath, Shani could make out, “please stay” before he motioned for the two of them to sit back down.

Shani did as asked, the knot growing even bigger in her stomach even as Taiyo’s smile grew wider. Shani felt Kenny’s presence before she saw him. The knot in her stomach tightening, as well as the longing in her chest she was sure she had buried long ago, announced that Kenny was close.

“Shani.” Kenny’s tone was stern but not angry. As Shani met his eyes, she noted that Kota was again by his side. Shani guessed that Kenny’s demeanor would change soon.

“Hi, Kenny, Kota,” Shani replied, but before she could say anything else, Taiyo spoke up.

“I’m Taiyo, today is my birthday, it’s really tomorrow, but Mommy says that here it’s already tomorrow, so my birthday is today!”

“That’s exciting! How old are you today?” Kenny asked. Shani could see Kenny bracing himself for the answer he knew was coming.

“I’m five, Mr. Kenny,” Taiyo answered gleefully.

Kenny and Kota both turned to Shani. Kota’s look was one of surprise, while Kenny looked murderous. Shani stared at the floor, unable to meet the two pairs of eyes. “Taiyo, we should go now. I’m sure Mr. Kenny is very busy.”

“Okay,” Taiyo said, the sadness evident in his voice. “Mr. Kenny, can I have a hug?” Taiyo asked the much-bigger man.

“Sure,” Kenny said, with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

Shani couldn’t resist glancing up to see her son in Kenny’s arms. Taiyo’s little arms wrapped tight about Kenny’s neck as the bigger man held him close. Shani saw Taiyo say something to Kenny that she couldn’t hear. She didn’t think it was possible, but Kenny seemed to get angrier. Refocusing his attention to Taiyo, Kenny quickly masked his anger. Taiyo’s father spoke calmly. “Since it’s your birthday you should have a party! I know of a fun place we can go. There’s food and video games.”

“Can we Ma?” Taiyo asked Shani hopefully.

Shani knew she couldn’t say no. “Do they have cake?” The smile on Taiyo’s face was bright enough to rival the sun.

A couple hours later, Shani found herself sitting at a video game-themed Capcom Bar. While she could barely eat anything, Taiyo, Kenny and Kota stuffed themselves with all sorts of delicious food. Kenny was currently trying to teach his son how to play Street Fighter. Shani was proud of herself. She had kept her composure thus far, through the ride to their current location, and through dinner. Shani watched Kenny hug Taiyo and kiss the young boy on his head, no doubt in celebration of some video game-related accomplishment. Kenny turned, making eye contact with Shani. He tilted his head slightly, a look of sad confusion on his face. Shani didn’t have long to wonder what the look was for; she saw napkins appear in front of her courtesy of Kota, who was sitting with her. It was then that Shani noticed the hot tears running down her face.   
Shani stood up quickly and made her way to the restroom. It wasn’t long before she heard someone following her. 

“I’m okay, Kota,” Shani said through the thin door separating the lady’s room from the small hall leading back out to the eating area.

“Follow,” Kota replied.

“I promise, I’m okay.”

Kota spoke quickly in Japanese before sighing, as if he was struggling to find the proper English words.

“You run,” Kota finally said.

Shani opened the door, coming face to face with Kota. “I’m not going anywhere, my son is here.” Kota just shrugged and leaned against the door frame. 

Composing herself, Shani returned to the table, Kota following her closely, watching quietly as Kenny and Taiyo came back to the table to share some exotic looking dessert. Taiyo spoke animatedly, telling his mom about the video games he played and what Kenny had taught him. Shani listened intently, not quite understanding what her son was talking about, but happy that he was having such a good time. 

“This is the best day,” Taiyo said, as he leaned against Kenny. Kenny beamed at Taiyo as the little boy’s eyes started to close, the excitement of the day finally catching up to him. 

“Looks like it’s time for us to go back to the hotel,” Shani said, as Kota made his way up front to pay for their dinner. 

Kenny quickly turned to Shani, the anger etched on his face. “You two will come back to my place.”

Shani opened her mouth to protest, but Kenny was already gathering a sleeping Taiyo in his arms and walking towards the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Finding, Seeking, Keeping

Chapter 4

Seeking (2017)

Shani Jordan felt utterly alone as the group walked the final blocks to Kenny’s home. Shani trailed behind Kenny who was still holding Taiyo in his arms, the birthday boy still soundly asleep. Kota was by her side, but Shani couldn’t shake the feeling of loneliness and despair. Kenny had barely acknowledged her. Taiyo was so happy to meet his hero that he all but ignored his mother. The only time Shani had felt visible was when Kota had come to check on her at dinner.

Shani felt Kota bump into her, getting her attention. Shani slowed her pace to look up at Kota. Shani couldn’t help but appreciate how beautiful the man was, as he gave her a reassuring smile. Shani felt a warm calm engulf her as Kota wiped away a tear from her face. Kota was so beautiful and caring; Shani knew she didn’t deserve his tenderness, but it felt good having Kota here to comfort her.

Upon entering the apartment, Shani noticed that not much had changed. Shani watched Kenny lay his son on the familiar couch, and after a few brief words between Kenny and Kota, Kenny retrieved a couple of blankets, handing them to Kota who had taken a seat next to the sleeping boy. Kenny again spoke to Kota, this time in Japanese.   
  
Kenny spoke so fast Shani couldn’t pick up on any of it. Kota’s reply, however, was slower and measured. Shani still wasn’t completely sure what was said, however she did pick out when Kota said, “Koi, no yokan.” She wasn’t sure what it meant but Kenny frowned deeply after Kota said it, sighing before kissing Kota softly on the lips. At that point, Shani ran to the bathroom, her heart breaking over a man she thought she had gotten over years ago.   
  
Splashing water on her face, Shani looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn’t shocked at all when she saw the reflection of a shirtless Kenny standing behind her. The rage on Kenny’s face was barely contained. Shani couldn’t bring herself to turn and face him properly.

“Tell me,” Kenny said sternly, as he stared at Shani through the mirror.

“You already know,” Shani responded softly.

“I want to hear it from you. Who is Taiyo’s father?”

Shani started crying again. She tried to stifle the sobs by covering her mouth.

“I don’t want your tears, I want the truth. Is he mine?”

“Yes,” Shani squeaked out, before quickly adding, “I wasn’t sure if you would want him.”

“What about me would make you think I wouldn’t want to be with my child?”

“I don’t know you,” Shani replied, defeated.

The sarcastic laugh that Kenny let out informed Shani that he didn’t find any humor in anything that was happening at the moment. “You left me.”

“I had to.”

“You left me and hid my child from me.”

“What was I supposed to do? We were together a week.”

“Yeah, so?”

“If I had… you’ve made so much progress in your career. I made the right decision. I would have been a distraction. It was better this way.”

“Bullshit it was better. Better for who?” Kenny replied, his voice low and terrifying in its calmness. “Look at me!”

Shani turned slowly, finally facing the furious man.

“I don’t need you making life choices for me. I’m a grown man.”

“You have Kota.”

“This is between us. Don’t talk about my relationship with him.”

Shani was confused. She couldn’t understand how she was having a conversation with Kenny about a relationship that was a week old when Kenny’s boyfriend was no doubt asleep in the living room.

“You really want to know why I left you? You completely fucked up my life. You changed me. I was fine, my life was fine. Then you come along and in less than a week I had you running through my bloodstream. The reason I left you, was to save me. But you know what? It didn’t work, because a part of you is with me forever. If I had let you wake up that day, I would have told you I…” Shani trailed off knowing she’d almost said too much.

“No, don’t do that. Finish it. Tell me,” Kenny demanded.

Shani took a deep breath. “Taiyo is the part of you I can love without fear of rejection. I can tell him I love him every day.”

“Stop talking in fucking circles!” Kenny yelled in frustration.

“I walked away because I’m in love with you,” Shani finally said. “I woke up that last morning happy and content to never leave your arms. I would have dropped everything to stay… so I had to go.”

“So, you ran away from love?”

“You didn’t love me, and now you have-” Shani trailed off, unable to say Kota’s name.

“Shani, I showed you how I felt. I never ran. I was open to what was happening between us. Koi, no yokan.”

There was that phrase again, Shani thought quickly. “You say that, but you can’t love someone after six days, Kenny.”

“How long did it take you to love Tai? Cause I know for me it was instant.”

“You know that’s different, he’s your blood.”

“Is it? You said I was in your bloodstream. Am I still there?” Kenny stepped closer, the anger in his eyes replaced with a different emotion that was equally as intense.

Shani found herself pinned against the sink. The shirtless man staring through her wasn’t the same one that she left five years ago. The hardened lines in his face somehow made him more handsome, the heat radiating from him made Shani want to reach out and touch him, but she stood silent, unwilling to answer his question.

“Answer me,” Kenny demanded, his voice barely above a whisper. “Is it still me running through your veins?”

Shani’s body visibly shook as she looked into the eyes of the man she had fallen in love with so many years ago.   
  
“Yes,” Shani breathed out, closing her eyes. She opened them quickly when she felt Kenny’s large hands cup her face, his lips a hair's breadth away from hers. 

“Kota?” Shani questioned.

“He’s fine. Now tell me again.”

Shani felt lightheaded and unbalanced. Kenny was impossibly close now. With every breath Shani’s sweater-covered chest grazed Kenny’s bare skin, sending flames of need racing to her clit, her vagina. The intoxicating feeling of being touched by this man was overwhelming. It was hard to breath but there was no running this time.

“I love y-” Before Shani could finish her declaration Kenny’s mouth descended onto hers. 

Shani’s body acted on its own, melting into Kenny’s instantly. Her legs wrapped around Kenny’s thick waist with ease as he lifted her. Likewise, Shani’s lips parted for Kenny’s probing tongue. There was a frenzied need, a hunger in Kenny’s kiss, a need and hunger Shani matched as her slender hands found their way to Kenny’s curly hair, clutching tightly, trying to hold onto the man she had ached for all these years despite what she tried to tell herself.

The bed was soft as Kenny laid Shani down. Only the thin material of Shani’s lace panties separated her from the man she loved, the rest of her clothes discarded in the feverish journey from the bathroom to the bedroom. Shani’s eyes took in the body of the man who changed her. Tan and chiseled the naked body hovering over Shani was even more gorgeous now than it was all those years ago. Meeting Kenny’s face, she stared at his kiss swollen lips as he spoke.

“This is where I’m supposed to ask you if you want me to wear a condom and ask you if you’re sure about this, but I’m not. If you want me to stop at any time, just tell me.” Kenny spoke the last words slowly, barely able to keep his composure.

“Just be gentle, it’s been a while,” Shani heard herself say.

Kenny was on top of Shani immediately. The kisses Shani received were soft and tender, as were the hands that removed the delicate fabric that separated the lovers. Kenny enveloped Shani; it seemed like every part of her being was being consumed by this man. Shani’s breathing was heavy as the air struggled to leave her chest, caught between Kenny’s kisses and the feeling of his fingers as he finally touched her where she needed him the most. After only a few gentle touches of his elegant fingers over clit and the folds of her throbbing pussy, Shani could feel the wetness flow from her body, coating Kenny’s fingers as she came. His long fingers slipped into her easily aided by her own juices. Kenny tasted every one of Shani’s moans as his tongue invaded her mouth and his fingers fucked her pussy, loosening her up, getting her ready for what was to come. 

Shani was a shaking quivering mess as her orgasm washed over her for the second time in just a few minutes, but she needed more. Her body was on fire with a need only Kenny could satisfy. Breaking the kiss, Kenny never broke eye contact with Shani as his cock replaced his fingers. Shani tried to stifle her moans as Kenny’s thick and impossibly hard cock stretched and filled her. Shani held on tight to Kenny as their hips collided and she felt Kenny’s strokes change from a slow gentle pace to quick and hard as he chased after her third orgasm.

Shani’s climax hit her without warning. Her vision went completely white as her mind went blank from the pure pleasure that washed over her body. Her body shaking and her muscles clamping down on Kenny, she could feel he was close.

“You have to stop running from me,” Kenny grunted in Shani’s ear. “I love you.” He held Shani close, his head buried in her neck as he finally let go and came deep inside of her. Shani felt herself being pulled into Kenny’s arms, laying on the broad chest, thick arms wrapping securely around her.

“This doesn’t fix what’s wrong between us,” Kenny said, after catching his breath.

“I know,” Shani replied soberly.

“We’ll talk in the morning.”

“I should probably go sleep in the living room.”

“You should sleep right here with me, or you can let me explore your body with my tongue until my dick recovers.”

“But-” Shani questioned, taking a glance at the closed bedroom door.

“It’s been a while, but I know you haven’t forgotten. Just because I come doesn’t mean sex is over.”

“I know, Ken, but--”

“No buts. Stop thinking, stop running. You are both safe here, you both are loved here, and it’s going to be a very long night for you, Ms. Jordan,” Kenny told Shani, his eyes sparkling with his intent.

Before Shani could answer, Kenny had already made his way between her spread legs, the blond and black curls bouncing as he lapped at her core.

“We taste amazing.”


	5. Epilogue

Shani woke up the next morning to Kota standing over her. Before she could say anything, Kota put his finger to her lips to keep her quiet before presenting her with a plate of food. As he went to lay the tray of fruits, juice and cereal across Shani’s lap, Kota’s hand grazed Shani’s bare breast, sending shivers throughout her body. It was then that she realized that she was exposed. 

“I should get dressed first.” 

There was a look of worry on the beautiful man’s face, but he pulled the tray back, letting Shani gather the sheet to cover herself as she got out of the bed. Shani heard a clanking sound as her feet hit the cold floor.

“What is that?” Shani said out loud, at which moment Kenny walked into the bedroom, holding a very happy Taiyo in his arms. 

“Mama,” Taiyo said excitedly as he held a small bowl in his hands. “Daddy made cereal.”

“Daddy,” Shani said, frowning.

“Yes,” Kenny answered. "I’m his daddy, so he calls me Daddy now.” his reply let Shani know there wasn’t any room for negotiation. 

“Mommy, look what Daddy got me?” 

“What are you talking about, Tiger?” Shani asked Taiyo.

Taiyo handed Kenny his bowl before showing off the small foam padded cuff around one of his tiny wrists. “Me and Daddy are playing a game.” Taiyo showed off the chain that connected his tiny cuff to the much bigger one on Kenny’s wrist. 

“Kenny.” Shani’s voice was shaking. “What’s going on?”

“Mommy got one.” Taiyo pointed at his mother’s feet. “You play too?”

Shani looked down and finally figured out what the clanking noise was from earlier. Around her ankle was an identical padded cuff connected to a long chain which was secured around the frame at the foot of the bed. 

“KENNY. KENNY! KENNY!” Shani couldn’t help the panic in her voice as she tried to figure out what was happening. 

Kota was again at her side, rubbing her exposed back to keep her calm. 

“I told you,” Kenny said calmly. “No more running, you came back to me. I’m not letting you go again.” 

“What?!”

“You have enough room to get anywhere you want in any room you’re in. If you want to leave a room, let us know. We’ll talk specifics later.”

“Are you INSANE?!”

“Yes. You made me this way,” Kenny said matter of factly. “Now Tai and I are going to watch cartoons. You are welcome to join after your breakfast. Kota is going to stay with you. Doesn’t he look hot serving you food in nothing but his underwear? Some people would pay a lot of money for that.” 

Kenny turned quickly, leaving Shani with Kota.

“Soggy,” Kota said, looking sadly at the forgotten cereal bowl on the tray. Shrugging, he took an apple slice from the tray and turned to Shani, offering her the fruit. Tears rolled down Shani’s face as she opened her mouth to accept what was being offered.

“Don’t cry,” Kota said as he wiped away her tears. “Home. Safe.”

Shani felt far from safe.


End file.
